I would do anything for you
by BunnyKong
Summary: Taekook/Vkook angst.. umm, sedikit angst kayaknya.
1. Chapter 1

Taehyung berbaring lemah di lantai yang dingin dan ia sendirian di ruangan kecil dan gelap itu. Hanya cahaya dari terangnya bulan yang masuk lewat jendela kecil di dinding itu. Dia mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya saat ia mencoba untuk duduk. Ia merintih kesakitan sambil memegang dan menahan rasa sakit di perutnya. Wajahnya sungguh babak belur. Bibirnya yang berdarah dan bengkak, lingkaran matanya biru dan bengkak, bahkan wajahnya juga menunjukkan goresan luka dan juga bengkak. Perutnya sangat amat sakit. Ayahnya memukulnya di bagian lambungnya berkali-kali dan itu membuatnya menahan rasa sakit yang mengerikan.

Sudah tiga hari ia berada di situ dan selama itulah ayahnya menghajarnya habis-habisan. Bahkan ia tidak diberi makan ataupun minum.

Hari itu dimana ayahnya menemukannya di kamar Jungkook. Hari itu adalah hari terakhir Taehyung melihat Jungkook. Taehyung berpikir kalau mungkin ia tidak akan bisa melihat Jungkook lagi. Ayah mereka telah memisahkan mereka, Taehyung berada di ruang gudang lantai bawah dan Jungkook… ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Jungkook. Ia tidak tau jika ayahnya menghukum Jungkook atau tidak. Dan ia sangat ingin tau tentang keadaan Jungkook. Ia berharap Jungkook baik-baik saja. Ia berharap kalau ayahnya tidak menghukumnya.

Taehyung berjalan dengan susah payah ke arah pintu. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu sambil menggedor pintu dengan kepalan tangannya yang lemah.

"Please.. biarkan aku keluar…. Biarkan aku melihatnya…" air mata mulai membendung di sudut mata Taehyung dan suaranya yang serak membuat semuanya terlihat buruk. Tidak mungkin mereka mendengar teriakannya yang lemah itu.

Seperti dugaannya, tidak ada jawaban dari luar.

Taehyung merosot ke lantai dan menangis. Ia terus memanggil nama Jungkook di pikirannya, ia terus berdoa dan berharap semoga Jungkook baik-baik saja.

Semua itu terjadi saat Taehyung berada di kamar Jungkook, dan mereka sedang bercinta. Awalnya Jungkook mencoba menghentikannya. Tapi Taehyung, tidak mendengarkan adiknya itu. Taehyung sangat mencintainya. Cintanya melebihi dari seorang kakak ke adik. Dia memiliki perasaan ini sejak Jungkook tumbuh menjadi remaja yang ganteng. Dan ia juga menjadi abang yang sangat posesif pada adiknya itu.

Taehyung memaksanya bercinta malam itu. Jungkook telah menolaknya dan ia mengatakan pada Taehyung kalau ia belum siap untuk melakukan itu. tapi Taehyung menghiraukannya. Malam itu Taehyung sangat nafsu, bahkan ia tidak mendengar tangisan pelan dari adiknya. Hingga tiba-tiba, pintu kamar Jungkook terbuka dan ayah mereka, melihat mereka dengan penuh amarah. Taehyung langsung berdiri dan ayahnya menariknya dan memukul wajahnya dengan kuat. Jungkook mencoba membela Taehyung saat itu, tapi saat ayahnya berbalik untuk memukul Jungkook, Taehyung menahan tangan ayahnya dan memohon pada ayahnya untuk tidak memukul Jungkook. Ia mengaku kalau itu semua adalah salahnya, dan Jungkook tidak berhak untuk diberi hukuman. Ia bahkan memohon pada ayahnya agar dialah yang menanggung semua hukuman untuk Jungkook. Ia ingin Jungkook selamat, ia ingin Jungkook baik-baik saja. Ia tidak ingin Jungkook terluka. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk Jungkook asal Jungkook tidak disiksa oleh ayahnya.

Dan disinilah Taehyung, di ruang bawah tanah, tanpa lampu, tanpa makanan. Kadang ayahnya datang ke ruangan itu hanya untuk menyiksa Taehyung. Tapi Taehyung tidak peduli dengan keadaannya. Ia hanya peduli dengan keadaan Jungkook.

Tapi ia tidak tau bagaimana keadaan Jungkook.

Sekali lagi, ia terus berharap agar Jungkook baik-baik saja. Ia akan menjalani semua hukuman demi keselamatan Jungkook. Ia akan melakukan apapun demi keselamatan Jungkook. Bahkan jika itu merenggut nyawanya sekalipun.


	2. finale

Taehyung terbaring lemas di lantai yang dingin. Ia mendengar suara kunci yang gemerincing dari luar. Ia tersenyum lemah dan berharap kalau itu adalah Jungkook. Tapi senyumnya pudar saat ia melihat sosok lelaki tinggi dan berbadan besar yang berdiri di depan pintu. Dan ia yakin, kalau hidupnya akan segera berakhir malam itu.

Ayahnya menarik kerah bajunya dengan kasar dan memegangnya ke udara. Taehyung mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau sungguh mengecewakanku Taehyung! Kau tau betapa malunya aku saat ibunya mengetahui hal ini? Dia sangat marah padaku! Dan dia ingin kau mati Taehyung! Dan aku juga akan senang jika kau mati saja! Dasar keparat!" ia mencampakkan tubuh Taehyung ke lantai dengan kuat, dan Taehyung sekali lagi mengerang.

Ya, dia dan Jungkook bukanlah saudara kandung. Ibunya Jungkook menikah dengan ayahnya saat Taehyung berumur 2 tahun. Ibunya Taehyung sudah meninggal saat ia melahirkan Taehyung.

Dan sejak Jungkook lahir, ibu tirinya itu tidak pernah mengurusnya dengan baik. Taehyung lah yang selalu dimarahi, dihukum, dan disiksa ketika Jungkook menangis. Selalu Taehyung yang dihukum jika Jungkook melakukan kesalahan. Bahkan ayahnya sendiri juga tidak pernah membelanya. Ayahnya hanya percaya pada perkataan ibunya Jungkook dan yeah.. tidak ada yang peduli dengan Taehyung.

Untungnya, Jungkook merupakan adik yang sangat baik bagi Taehyung. Jungkook selalu ada di samping Taehyung. Ia selalu ada di saat Taehyung menangis dan ia selalu meminta maaf pada Taehyung kalau dialah penyebab Taehyung menangis. Dan Taehyung sangat menyayangi adiknya itu. mereka selalu bersama dan saling menghibur ketika salah satu dari mereka sedang sedih.

Hingga perasaan sayang Taehyung berubah menjadi cinta. Dan rasa cinta itu melebihi rasa sayang seorang abang ke adiknya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa kau merasa kalau kau sudah dekat dengan kematianmu?" ejek ayahnya sambil tertawa mengejek.

Taehyung mencoba berbaring dan menatap ayahnya, "Bagaimana… bagaimana dengan.. Jungkook?"

"Kau ingin tau?" Tanya ayahnya sambil menarik rambut Taehyung dengan kuat.

Taehyung mencoba untuk mengangguk dan merintih, "Jangan ganggu dia lagi! Dasar kau homo! Aku tidak pernah menginginkan anak sepertimu!" ia meludahi wajah taehyung

Taehyung malah tertawa dengan lemah dan itu membuat amarah ayahnya semakin besar. Dia meninju wajah Taehyung lagi dan lagi hingga Taehyung memuntahkan darahnya dan mengerang. Setelah ayahnya puas menghukumnnya, ia meninggalkan Taehyung sambil berkata kasar pada anak kandungnya sendiri.

Taehyung tidak kuat menahan tangisnya, jadi ia menangis pelan dan terisak. Wajahnya terasa sakit dan berdenyut. Ia juga merasa sangat haus dan sakit.

"Jung.. kook.. jung… kook…" ia terus memanggil nama Jungkook dengan lemah hingga akhirnya ia merasa lelah dan ia pun tertidur.

* * *

Saat itu hampir jam 2 pagi, dan Jungkook menyelinap keluar dari kamarnya. Ia telah membawa semua uang tabungannya dan beberapa bajunya. Ia juga telah meninggalkan surat di atas mejanya dan berharap orang tuanya membaca surat itu. Ia tau kalau orang tuanya sedang tertidur dengan pulas dan ia pun berjingkat memasuki kamar orang tuanya. Untungnya pintu kamar mereka terbuka sedikit dan ia secara diam-diam menyelinap masuk dan berjalan ke arah kumpulan kunci itu berada. Ia dengan hati-hati mencuri kunci itu dan pergi menyelamatkan Taehyung.

Jungkook hampir berlari ke ruang bawah tanah dan ia menahan tangisnya. Ia mencoba semua kunci. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat kencang dan ia mencoba untuk tidak membuat keributan dan membangunkan orang tuanya. Ia menghela nafas lega saat pintu itu pun terbuka. Dia kaget dan menutup mulutnya saat ia melihat Taehyung yang berbaring tak sadarkan diri di lantai. Wajah Taehyung yang babak belur dan banyak bercak darah di sekitar mulutnya. Jungkook menangis dengan pelan dan menahan isaknya. Dia berjalan ke arah Taehyung dan berlutut di sampingnya. Ia memeluk Taehyung dan menangis di dada taehyung.

"Hyung.. maafkan aku.."

Taehyung tersadar dan perlahan ia bergerak. Ia tersenyum lemah saat ia merasakan tubuh Jungkook di atasnya. Ia menaikkan lengannya dan dengan pelan mengelus kepala Jungkook. Jungkook berhenti menangis dan menatap Taehyung.

"Hyung…. kau sudah sadar?" Jungkook tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagia dari Taehyung. Bahkan ia hampir berteriak kegirangan.

"yeah…" jawab Taehyung dengan lemah dan ia tersenyum pada Jungkook, tapi ia meringis kesakitan setelahnya.

Jungkook menahan tangisnya, mereka tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Dia harus mengeluarkan taehyung dan dirinya dari rumah mereka.

"Hyung.. Hyung.. kau bisa dengar aku? kita harus segera keluar dari sini" bisik Jungkook.

Taehyung dengan lemah menggeleng kepalanya dan mengelus wajah Jungkook.

"Aku tidak bisa Kookie… pergilah… kau.. tidak.. boleh disini…. Aku.. tidak ingin… kau.." Taehyung batuk darah dan ia tersenyum sambil meminta maaf pada Jungkook, "Aku .. baik-baik saja… Aku tidak… ingin… kau…. Dihukum.. Kookie…"

"No!"

Jungkook dengan hati-hati menggendong Taehyung dan Taehyung mengerang.

"Kookie… no..no… kau akan.. dapat masalah…" bisik Taehyung.

Jungkook tidak menjawab, dia membawa Taehyung dengan hati-hati dan keluar dari rumah itu tanpa suara. Taehyung sudah tidak sadar di pelukan Jungkook. Jungkook segera berlari ke arah mobil Namjoon.

Jungkook menelepon Jin tadinya dan menceritakan kejadian ini pada Jin. Jin adalah tetangga mereka dulu saat mereka masih anak-anak, tapi sekarang Jin sudah bekerja di rumah sakit dan menikah dengan Namjoon, jadi ia harus pindah dari lingkungan perumahan mereka.

Jin telah menunggu Jungkook dan ia segera membukakan pintu untuk Jungkook dan Taehyung. Ia menyuruh mereka untuk cepat lalu Namjoon pun mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Jin menoleh ke kursi belakang dan melihat kondisi Taehyung.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Jin pelan.

"Aku tidak tau hyung.." jawab Jungkook dengan frustasi, ia menangis dan tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

"Kita harus pergi ke rumah sakit dulu! Aku akan mengobatinya!"kata Jin pada suaminya, Namjoon. Namjoon mengangguk dan menginjak pedal gasnya dengan kuat.

* * *

Setelah mereka sampai, Jin memanggil teman-temannya untuk membantunya mengobati Taehyung. Ia juga menyuruh temannya untuk melakukan scanning pada seluruh tubuh Taehyung. Ia takut jika Taehyung mengalami patah tulang ataupun perdarahan di dalam tubuhnya.

Namjoon menahan tubuh Jungkook dan ia membawanya ke ruang tunggu. Ia memeluk Jungkook sambil sesekali mengecup kepalanya.

"Ini salahku.. ini salahku"

"Ssh.. ini bukan salah siapa-siapa"

"tapi.. tapi… Taehyung.."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin Jin bisa mengobatinya"

Namjoon memeluk Jungkook hingga Jungkook tertidur di pelukannya.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, dan sudah berjam-jam mereka menunggu.

Jin keluar dan tersenyum pada Namjoon saat ia berjalan ke arah mereka. Ia melihat Jungkook yang tertidur di pelukan Namjoon. Ia duduk di samping suaminya itu sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Namjoon. Ia mengelus pelan kepala Jungkook.

"Kasihan.."

"Yeah.. Aku tidak menyangka ayah Taehyung…"

Mereka berdua menghela nafas, "Apa kau keberatan jika mereka tinggal bersama kita?" Tanya Jin tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja tidak, sayang. Jungkook adalah adikmu juga kan? Kau selalu mengatakan padaku kalau kau merindukannya kan? Dan aku tidak masalah jika mereka tinggal bersama kita untuk selamanya"

Jin tersenyum lebar dan mencium bibir suaminya itu.

"Thank you honey, yeah.. Jungkook sudah ku anggap seperti adik kandungku. Dia juga imut kok"

"Aku senang jika kau senang Jinnie" kata Namjoon dengan lembut lalu mencium Jin dengan lembut.

Jungkook perlahan bangun dan membuka matanya. Ia mengusap matanya dan wajahnya dan duduk dengan tegak.

"Umm, Jin hyung.. bagaimana dnegan Taehyung?" Tanya Jungkook dengan suara serak.

"Dia baik-baik saja Jungkookie, tapi ia sedang tidur sekarang. Kau boleh menemuinya, tapi usahakan jangan membangunkannya. Ia butuh istirahat."

Jungkook mengangguk dan ia berjalan masuk ke ruang Taehyung. Ia membuka pintu dengan hati-hati dan berjalan ke arah Taehyung. Ia melihat Taehyung yang sedang tidur nyenyak dengan selang infus di tangannya, juga selang oksigen di hidungnya. Ia duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur. Ia dengan lembut memegang tangan Taehyung dan mengecupnya. Air matanya jatuh dan ia menangis dengan diam.

"Maafkan aku hyung… maafkan aku…" Jungkook tidak tahan dan ia membenamkan wajahnya ke tempat tidur untuk meredam isak tangisnya.

Taehyung terbangun mendengar suara Jungkook. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat Jungkook di sampingnya.

"Kookie.." bisiknya dan Jungkook kaget.

Perlahan Jungkook menatap taehyung dan Taehyung tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Hyung.. hyung…"

"I … love… you.."

"I love you too hyung.. maafkan aku.."

Taehyung perlahan mengangkat jarinya dan meletakkannya di bibir Jungkook. Ia menatpa Jungkook sambil menggeleng kepalanya. Jungkook memegang jari Taehyung dan mengecupnya. Air mata Jungkook belum berhenti keluar dari sudut matanya.

"jangan.. menangis…. Ak.. aku.. di.. di sini…" bisik Taehyung dan tersenyum lembut. Ia masih merasakan sakit di perutnya tetapi ia merasa sedikit lumayan baikan.

Jungkook mengangguk dengan kuat dan memejamkan matanya untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir.

"Kau.. harusnya tidur hyung.. aku akan disini"

Taehyung perlahan bergeser di tempat tidurnya dan memberi sedikit tempat untuk Jungkook. Ia menahan sakit di perutnya saat ia bergeser. Lalu ia menatap Jungkook sambil menepuk tempat yang sudah di sediakannya.

"Kemarilah.."

Jungkook mengangguk dan ia perlahan naik ke tempat tidur. Ia mencoba untuk berhati-hati agar tidak menyakiti Taehyung. Ia berbaring menghadap Taehyung dan mereka saling bertatapan dan tersenyum.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Jungkook.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu hyung… aku sangat mencintaimu.."

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Taehyung. Ia mencium Taehyung dengan lembut lalu berbisik.

"Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu hyung.. i love you hyung… i love you.."

* * *

 _Hello.. makasi ya uda review, fav dan follow.. :))_

 _semoga kalian suka dengan cerita yang... agak angst ini ^^_


End file.
